HINATA
by hathor2
Summary: Naruto replonge dans ses souvenirs...


_Salut tout le monde !_

_Cet OS-song est une petite interlude par rapport à mon autre fic, que je n'ai pas oublié bien sûr._

_Si vous voulez suivre la chanson de la fic : Phil Barney "un seul enfant de toi"_

_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira._

_Les personnages et la chanson, bien entendu ne m'appartiennent pas !_

_Bonne lecture... et prévoyez un paquet de mouchoir à porter de main._

**HINATA...**

Naruto regardait son fils qui était dans le jardin alors que lui écoutait la radio. Ce dernier s'entrainer à lancer des Shuriken sur le pot. Il ressemblait énormément à son père : la chevelure d'or, la peau halé, mais il avait aussi beaucoup de sa mère, la douceur et la timidité, mais surtout son regard de perle.

En regardant le cadre qu'il avait dans les mains, Naruto revoyait la grossesse d'Hinata et sa fierté d'être père, dix ans plutôt : un flot de souvenir joyeux mais aussi triste.

C'est alors qu'une chanson se fit entendre et le replongea sur la fin de grossesse d'Hinata...

**C'était le mois de février  
>Ton ventre était bien rond<br>C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
>On voulait l'appeler Jason<strong>

Il se languissait qu'Hinata accouche, car il l'a voyait de plus en plus épuisé... Il voulait tenir son enfant dans ses bras, lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu...

**Ce matin-là il faisait froid**  
><strong>J'avais rendez-vous au studio<strong>  
><strong>Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts<strong>  
><strong>J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau<strong>

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**  
><strong>Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais<strong>  
><strong>Le voir grandir auprès de toi<strong>  
><strong>C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais<strong>  
><strong>Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard<strong>  
><strong>Quand tu te lèves le matin<strong>  
><strong>Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir<strong>  
><strong>Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main<strong>

Il se souvint alors comment il avait réagit quand il avait su qu'Hinata était entrain d'accoucher. C'était Kakashi qui était venu le prévenir alors qu'il s'occupait d'entrainer son groupe de Genin.

- Naruto !

- Kakashi-sensei ?

- Va à l'hôpital, Hinata est entrain d'accoucher...

Et il était partit comme un dératé vers l'hôpital... Heureux.

**Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
>Et moi bien sur j'ai tout quitté<br>Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique  
>J'dev'nais papa c'était magique<br>**

Il arriva devant le bâtiment, et entra à une vitesse et alla à la maternité...

**Puis le taxi m'a deposé  
>Devant la porte de la clinique<br>Et comme un fou je suis monté  
>Garçon ou fille c'était critique<strong>

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**  
><strong>Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais<strong>  
><strong>Le voir grandir auprès de toi<strong>  
><strong>C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais<strong>  
><strong>Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard<strong>  
><strong>Quand tu te lèves le matin<strong>  
><strong>Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir<strong>  
><strong>Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main<strong>

Alors qu'il attendait patiemment avec Iruka qui l'avait rejoint ainsi que ses amis, Tsunade sorti de la salle, le regard triste...

**On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes**  
><strong>Dans lequel petit homme dormait<strong>  
><strong>Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange<strong>  
><strong>Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait<strong>

- Je suis désolée Naruto...

**Tout le monde était très gentil  
>Et moi je ne comprenais pas<br>Que dans son cœur y avait la vie  
>Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid<strong>

Ses amis avaient compris ce que voulait dire Tsunade, mais lui semblait perdu bien que son cœur avait très bien compris ce que cela signifiait...

Les jours qu'y suivirent, furent un vrai calvaire pour le jeune père, mais surtout pour le tout jeune veuf. Ses amis l'avaient entouré lui et son fils Minato. Le père d'Hinata aussi car lui également souffrait énormément et il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il ressentait puis sa femme était morte en donnant naissance à Hanabi...

Il avait mis du temps à reprendre les missions voulant s'occuper pleinement de son fils, quand il devait partir c'était un déchirement pour lui aussi il confiait Minato à son grand-père ou à Iruka qui était un peu un grand-père de cœur pour l'enfant.

L'enfant avait bien grandit à présent et Naruto était fier de son garçon qui était rentré à l'académie des ninjas. Il était très protecteur mais pas étouffant et laissait une certaine liberté à son fils. Tous trouvaient qu'il s'était bien occupé de Minato.

Le seul point qui les avaient rendu triste et qui était toujours d'actualité, c'était que Naruto avait mis du temps à faire son deuil... et n'avait pas refait sa vie.

**Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide**  
><strong>Ça fait dix ans qu'tu n'es pas là<strong>  
><strong>C'est le petit homme qui compte mes rides<strong>  
><strong>Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi<strong>

**Personne depuis n'a pris ta place**  
><strong>L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux<strong>  
><strong>Ton image est bien trop vivace<strong>  
><strong>Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux<strong>

A ces douloureux souvenirs, les larmes lui revinrent. Elle lui manquait énormément. Il serra contre son cœur le cadre et pleura tout son saoul...

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**  
><strong>Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais<strong>  
><strong>Le voir grandir auprès de toi<strong>  
><strong>C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais<strong>  
><strong>Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard<strong>  
><strong>Quand tu te levais le matin<strong>  
><strong>Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir<strong>  
><strong>Que j'ai quand tu me tenais la main...<strong>

La chanson prit et la radio passa autre chose...

C'est alors que Minato entendit les pleurs de son père et alla le voir. Quand il vit le cadre entre les mains de son père, il comprit et alla le serrer tendrement dans ses bras alors que lui même les larmes venaient.

Il avait déjà vu son père avoir les yeux rouges ou des petites larmes quand il lui parlait de sa mère quand il en faisait la demande pour mieux la connaître mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et cela lui fit mal à son petit cœur de petit garçon.

Naruto se calma et sécha les larmes de son fils.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer...

- C'est pas grave papa... Tu sais elle me manque aussi...

- Je sais... Ca va aller mon fils, c'est passé... Je t'aime Minato...

- Je t'aime papa, fit-il en serrant ses petits bras autour du coup de son père...

**FIN**

_Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

_Un mouchoir vous a suffit, ou le paquet y est passé ? Ou plus encore, vous avez pris le drap de votre lit ?_

_J'attends un petit com !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
